About You Getting Hurt
by xXxDoNotLeaveMexXx
Summary: She didn't like it when he got hurt. Because she knew, if somethin would go very wrong, it wouldn't be him anymore. It would be someone else. And luckiliy, he understood that. He didn't want to never see her again just as much as she didn't want that.


**Here is my second story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited my first story! And thanks to jjhatter, who reminded me that I had a FanFiction account I had to write stories for. So here it is!**

It wasn't a secret that Alice got annoyed very often while she was in Wonderland. Not that anyone could actually blame her, seeing how even though all of the boys who clearly showed interest in her were quite good-looking, they also tended to be very annoying.

But still, she couldn't help but to like them. They could be nice and friendly, and sometimes they could even make her laugh. So at some point, she just started to accept the fact that she liked them.

Of course, it didn't mean that they stopped annoying her. Of course not. That would be to good to be true. But she could live with that fact. The only thing she couldn't live with, was the way some of them thought about live.

"There is always a substitute... There are no problems even if I die.".

Back then, when Boris said that to her, Alice had been mad. Mad may not even be the right word for it. She was furious. She knew that there would be a new person if the old one died, because their clocks could simply be repaired, but still. The new person wouldn't be the one she new. It wouldn't be the real one.

So she told Boris about it. About it not being him anymore, about how it would be someone else. And somehow, he understood. He understood that if he died, he wouldn't be able to see Alice again. He wouldn't be there anymore.

And Alice was really glad for it. She was glad he understood, and that he would be more careful, and would be doing his best not to die. Still, seeing how it was Boris, she didn't really know if she should believe it. Boris was her friend, of course, so she really wanted to believe him, but he was a cat, too. And cats have their own mind.

Yet, she believed him when he said that he would be careful. She knew that he hated the idea of not being able to see her anymore just as much as she did. Because she knew that he would miss her just as much as she would miss him.

After their talk, Alice felt relieved that she had been able to tell at least one of the people in this weird world that live was precious. That she had been able to make him see that live was something you had to be careful with. And she was happy that that person was Boris.

Deep down, Alice knew that she would be lost without Boris. Boris, who was almost always happy, who was a nice person being around with, who always did his best to make her smile. Boris, the person she loved.

It had broken her heart when she found him lying on the ground, barely conscious, and badly injured. He had promised her that he would be careful. She had believed him. She had hoped that he wouldn't get hurt anymore. She had hoped for so many things back then. Now she only hoped that he would be alright again.

When she could think clearly again, the first thing that came to her was getting a doctor. She knew that that would be the best thing to do. When Boris told her not to go outside, she had been shocked. She didn't understand why it would be so dangerous out there for her. But again, she believed him.

The time she had to wait for Julius to come home, had been the most terrible experience she had in a long time. She was scared. Not for herself, because she was in danger according to Boris, nut she was scared that he might die. She was scared for losing her best friend, her love. She had been so glad when Julius finally came back to the tower.

Later when Ace told her that he was the one who injured Boris, and threatened to kill her, she wasn't scared at all. Thinking back on it now, she didn't understand that at all. Someone comes to kill you, and you're not scared. It doesn't really seem logical. But still, it didn't change the fact that she wasn't scared. She had been angry.

She had been so angry at Ace back then. How could he have hurt Boris, even when he told him that he didn't want to hurt him because she would be sad if Ace died? How could he have the nerve to hurt him, and then laugh about him because he had tried to protect her? She didn't even want to know it anymore. She just wanted him to shut up, go to the darkest place he could find and never come back.

Weird enough, she didn't tell Ace this. Instead, she talked with him about how he didn't needed to change, about how she liked it the way it was. She didn't know why she did it. And she didn't know why Ace decided not to kill her just because of what she said, either.

She also didn't really know why she wasn't angry anymore. What she did know was that it didn't really matter to her anymore. She knew that everything would be okay again.

When Boris woke up again, she couldn't describe how she felt. Even though the happy moment was soon ruined by Ace telling Boris that he had listened to her heartbeat, what he wanted to go and try for himself, she had been so glad.

Now, it felt like all that had happened so long ago. Thinking back on it now, it didn't feel real. Like she dreamt all of it. Like it was just her imagination. But she was sure it wasn't. She was sure that what happened back then, was real. She was sure that she had seen someone badly injured, she had seen someone trying to kill her, and she had talked that someone out of doing it.

And now, when she sat up, and looked outside the window, she knew that it had been one of the things in her live she would never forget. She would never forget about how much she had cared for him, about she had almost lost him. And not forgetting about that, made her realize even more about how much she loved him.

Smiling, she went back to her bed, and the last thing she thought before she fell asleep, was that she couldn't wait for it to be morning again. So she could go and see some of her friends. So she could see him.

**Allright, so that was my newest story. I apologize for all the spelling mistakes I made. I hope that you liked the story, or at least found it okay to read. =P**


End file.
